Gamer's Choice: Chapter 1
by Pikachu4807
Summary: When a gamer is sucked into the world of the arcade, she must find her way out of it without the spoiling the biggest secret of the arcade. She will cross paths with some of the well know character's in gaming history, but who will she trust on her journey through her adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Gamer's Choice: Chapter 1

I was in Litwak's Arcade when I stumbled upon the game Sugar Rush. I looked at the game in excitement, waiting for my turn, until two kids' arrived.

"Sorry kid, we're going to take your spot if you don't mind." The first kid said

"Well you two will have to wait, I'M playing this game first!" I replied

"You got a problem? Go find another game to play, we're taking over." The second kid said

"Fine!" I said as I walked over to the Pac-Man console.

I played for a while and started to get the high score due to the many quarter's I had, I started to put in another quarter when I banged my head on the console by accident. I started to hear voices as I regained consciousness.

"Hey, is she awake?" a voice asked

"Yeah, let's help her out." Another voice replied

I started to wake up and I saw myself in Game Central Station! I thought I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. I stood up and started to walk off, but the Surge Protector stopped me.

"Where do you think your going? We need to know who you are and what game your from." The Surge Protector said

"I don't technically have a game…." I replied

"Well, you'll have to find a place to stay." The Surge Protector said

My thoughts' went immediately to the Sugar Rush castle; if I could convince their monarch, I could possibly stay there for a while. I walked to the Sugar Rush game portal and walked through the empty tunnel, I suddenly saw the colorful land of Sugar Rush.

"There's the castle, now it's time to confront the monarch." I said to myself

I walked pretty far from the entrance. That was when I saw the racer's getting ready for the Random Roster Race. I hid from the racers' in the candy cane trees'.

"Your watching them too, huh?" A voice asked

I jumped a little inside and turned around, a small girl in a green hoodie was behind me.

"I-I'm not watching them, I'm just trying to find my way to that candy castle over there without getting noticed." I replied

"You're going to see King Candy? Why would you do that?" The girl asked

"Its just business, that's all." I replied

"I'm Vanellope von Sweetchz. What's your name?" the girl asked

"I don't have a name…. yet…" I replied nervously

"Well, you must have a name. Why are you here in the first place?" Vanellope asked

I explained to Vanellope about the event of what happened, her eye's widened in shock.

"You better hurry to the castle and explain everything to King Candy, maybe he'll help you; maybe not." Vanellope said

"Alright, see you around." I said as I walked to the candy covered castle

As I approached the castle, I was worried if I would be rejected by the king. I figured that it might go well if I played along, but Vanellope seemed to not trust King Candy as she asked why. I ignored the little fact in my head and knocked on the castle door, the door started to open and had butterflies in my stomach.

"_Here it goes... the moment of truth!_" I thought to myself


	2. Chapter 2

Gamer's Choice: Chapter 1

I was in Litwak's Arcade when I stumbled upon the game Sugar Rush. I looked at the game in excitement, waiting for my turn, until two kids' arrived.

"Sorry kid, we're going to take your spot if you don't mind." The first kid said

"Well you two will have to wait, I'M playing this game first!" I replied

"You got a problem? Go find another game to play, we're taking over." The second kid said

"Fine!" I said as I walked over to the Pac-Man console.

I played for a while and started to get the high score due to the many quarter's I had, I started to put in another quarter when I banged my head on the console by accident. I started to hear voices as I regained consciousness.

"Hey, is she awake?" a voice asked

"Yeah, let's help her out." Another voice replied

I started to wake up and I saw myself in Game Central Station! I thought I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. I stood up and started to walk off, but the Surge Protector stopped me.

"Where do you think your going? We need to know who you are and what game your from." The Surge Protector said

"I don't technically have a game…." I replied

"Well, you'll have to find a place to stay." The Surge Protector said

My thoughts' went immediately to the Sugar Rush castle; if I could convince their monarch, I could possibly stay there for a while. I walked to the Sugar Rush game portal and walked through the empty tunnel, I suddenly saw the colorful land of Sugar Rush.

"There's the castle, now it's time to confront the monarch." I said to myself

I walked pretty far from the entrance. That was when I saw the racer's getting ready for the Random Roster Race. I hid from the racers' in the candy cane trees'.

"Your watching them too, huh?" A voice asked

I jumped a little inside and turned around, a small girl in a green hoodie was behind me.

"I-I'm not watching them, I'm just trying to find my way to that candy castle over there without getting noticed." I replied

"You're going to see King Candy? Why would you do that?" The girl asked

"Its just business, that's all." I replied

"I'm Vanellope von Sweetchz. What's your name?" the girl asked

"I don't have a name…. yet…" I replied nervously

"Well, you must have a name. Why are you here in the first place?" Vanellope asked

I explained to Vanellope about the event of what happened, her eye's widened in shock.

"You better hurry to the castle and explain everything to King Candy, maybe he'll help you; maybe not." Vanellope said

"Alright, see you around." I said as I walked to the candy covered castle

As I approached the castle, I was worried if I would be rejected by the king. I figured that it might go well if I played along, but Vanellope seemed to not trust King Candy as she asked why. I ignored the little fact in my head and knocked on the castle door, the door started to open and had butterflies in my stomach.

"_Here it goes... the moment of truth!_" I thought to myself


End file.
